Someone Cares
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Danny sends Sam a romantic email, one he ACCIDENTALLY signs his name on! Will she return his affection? And, how close is Paulina to finding out Danny's secret? If she does find out, will she keep it secret? DxS Two shot.
1. Someone Cares

**Alright, I know I should be working on my story that I STILL haven't posted the first chapter of or completed the first chapter of BUT I JUST COULDN'T RESIST WRITING THIS STORY! It was in my head, I really want to write it! Oh, by the way, this is a ONE SHOT!**

**Anyway, heres the description:**

**Description: Danny is reading fan mail on his Phantom account as Sam comes into the room and she mutters "no guy would like ME enough to write a romantic email to me, your pretty lucky Danny, who are ya gonna choose?" Danny discovers his feelings and decides to be the one to write Sam that romantic email, except he decides NOT to sign his name. What happens when he does? How will Sam feel about this and most importantly, will she return his love?**

**Disclaimer: I must remember that I do not own Danny Phantom, how could I ever forget? Maybe I was wanting to live a dream life…**

**

* * *

Someone Cares.**

Danny sighed as he opened up his laptop. He was sitting on the floor of his bedroom and waiting for Sam to stop by. He decided to check his emails so he signed in on his account where he was Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton. He had 27 new messages, all from that day.

He checked his email every day because the emails kept piling up. It all started when people found out Danny Phantom had an email address, and what it was. Danny believed it was Tucker who told the community, he wanted Danny to 'score some hot chicks and bring them and their friends to meet me.'

He began reading the first email.

_From: Sasha.Matt_

_To: Do.ghosts.breath?_

_Subject: oh, my, GOSH!_

_Oh my gosh I can't believe I am sending an email to the one and only DANNY PHANTOM! Anyway, this is Sasha, you can call me Sash. Will you please come online sometime soon; I really want to talk to you. You are soo gorgeous, I love how you work on your own and protect this town, and you're my hero!_

_Will you be my boyfriend? I really like you; I am your BIGGEST fan! I really want to meet you, please reply to this email, that's if you want to or if you're not busy fighting those evil ghosts. I love you soo much!_

_Love from Sash XOXOX._

"Wow, no guy would ever write ME an email like that, telling me that they loved me… you're pretty lucky Danny. So, who are ya gonna choose?" Sam asked as she sat down on his pale blue bed.

"Oh, Sam, I didn't notice that you entered. What do you mean? They are all outta their minds, I don't know what they see in ME! So, what did you want to tell me that was too important to say over the phone?" Danny asked as he left his computer and sat next to Sam.

"I didn't want to tell you something, I wanted to borrow something." Sam corrected him.

"Well, what do you want?" asked Danny.

"Can I borrow a thermos? I have a feeling that a ghost is following me." Sam asked him.

Danny realised that that ghost was him!

"Uh, sure you can, uh, borrow a thermos… there are two under my bed, just grab one." Danny told her as he pointed to the gap below his bed.

"thanks." Sam thanked him as she reached down to grab the thermos.

When she had the thermos in her hands she got up and walked towards the door with Danny following.

"Have fun, I should be online soon." Sam said as she walked out of Danny's bedroom.

"You too, I will see you later, Sam." Danny said as he waved her goodbye.

He watched her figure walking down the footpath and sighed. He was never going to be confident enough to admit that he was in love with her. He remembered what she said. _I've got it! I will send her an anonymous email telling her that I love her and I HAVE to make sure I don't sign my name. At least it is kinda off my chest and she's knows that SOMEONE likes her. Now, I just need to make up a new email address._

Danny walked back upstairs and into his room. He sat down and started to type things on his computer. He made sure that his details were almost all fake.

**Given Name:** Anonymous

**Surname: **Person

**Country:** America

**Gender:** Male

**Town:** Amity Park

**DOB:** 17-3-90

**Desired Email Address: **Sam.Manson.Is.My.God.

**Password: **

**Confirm Password: **

Danny pressed enter and a message came up telling him that it was successful. He went to new message and put in Sam's email address. He knew exactly what to type.

_To: Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death._

_From: Sam.Manson.Is.My.God._

_Subject: Samantha, this is important._

_Dear Samantha,_

_You may not know who this is but all I can tell you is that it is someone you know. I have to tell someone something that I have been keeping secret ever since I found out. Well, Sam, the secret is, I love you. I always used to deny it but I have realised that it is true, I do love you. I try to tell you but, it is too hard, I can't say it. So don't even think that no one loves you, I do, even if you don't know who I am. One day I hope to get the courage to tell you the truth, but now I have to go._

_Love Danny XOXOX._

Danny clicked the send button and opened the door to see his older sister standing there, waiting for him to answer her knock.

"What do you want Jazz?" Danny asked her as he leaned on his door frame.

"I was just seeing if you were here." Jazz told him.

She walked back into her room and Danny shut the door. His stomach started to make noises and Danny walked into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. After a minute, a flush was heard and the tap was running. Danny washed his hands and walked out.

He walked over to his computer where the message he sent was up and on top it said _Message sent, it should arrive in his/her email inbox in a few moments._ Danny looked at the bottom of the page. He re-read the email he sent and liked the sound of it, until he got down the bottom. He read those last two words and cursed.

He was so stupid, it was meant to be anonymous and he signed his name at the bottom! He continuously hit his head against his wall and heard the door downstairs open. He heard his dad booming up the stairs. Danny noticed that he stopped outside of his room.

"DANNY! I WANT TO SHOW YOU A NEW INVENTION!" Jack called out to Danny.

Danny really didn't want to see the invention so he thought quickly. He transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, grabbed his laptop and flew out of the house. Jack opened the door and looked around the empty room.

"I could've sworn I heard someone in here." Jack muttered to himself as he walked back downstairs.

* * *

Sam was sitting on her bed, humming a tune. It wasn't a nice tune, it was a dark tune. Sam was looking at her laptop, half wishing that it would start talking and the other half hoping that it would just disappear. It was just sitting there, it was so boring.

DING!

Sam's eyes widened as a little box appeared. _1 new email message. _She clicked the box and it opened up another window. She sighed as she waited for it to load. She started to read it, eyes widening as she went down. She decided to read it aloud.

"Dear Samantha, You may not know who this is but all I can tell you is that it is someone you know. I have to tell someone something that I have been keeping secret ever since I found out. Well, Sam, the secret is, I love you. I always used to deny it but I have realised that it is true, I do love you. I try to tell you but, it is too hard, I can't say it. So don't even think that no one loves you, I do, even if you don't know who I am. One day I hope to get the courage to tell you the truth, but now I have to go. Love Danny.WHAT?" Sam shrieked.

* * *

Danny flew up into a high tree where he was out of sight. He opened up his laptop and signed into his account. Suddenly a window popped up.

_Spanish.Goddess: Hey! That's Inviso-Bill, right?_

Danny decided to talk to Paulina, maybe she could help. He doubted it though, if he told someone, then he might feel better. Anyway, it would make her jealous.

_Can.ghosts.breath: no, it's Danny Phantom, not Inviso-Bill, I hate that name._

_Spanish.Goddess: oh, sorry! I can't believe I am talking to you! Why do you have a computer anyway? Aren't you meant to be a ghost?_

_Can.ghosts.breath: yeah, I'm a ghost… I like to chat to people in my spare time, I have a life, and it's just a little different to average teenagers._

_Spanish.Goddess: really? Is it hard defending the town?_

_Can.ghosts.breath: no, not really, I get used to it._

_Spanish.Goddess is inviting you, Can.ghosts.breath? To have a Cam Convo. Do you accept or decline?_

Danny thought for a second and remembered that he was in his ghost mode. He had to make sure that he was in ghost mode so he looked at his arm, black and white. He smiled to himself and clicked accept.

_Spanish.Goddess: I thought you weren't there for a second, cool!_

_Can.ghosts.breath: nah, I was here, I was just thinking bout an email I accidentally sent…_

_Spanish.Goddess: oh man, its STILL loading… who did you send the email to?_

_Can.ghosts.breath: that's none of your business at this moment, I want to keep my life away from the public._

_Spanish.Goddess: why? Everyone really wants to learn about you!_

_Can.ghosts.breath: but that's the thing, I don't WANT everyone to learn about me, what I am or who I am! Vlad will kill me because if I tell people, then they will find out about him._

_Spanish.Goddess: what ARE you on about? I'm worried, this seems bad… how could he kill you? You're already dead._

_Can.ghosts.breath: I'M NOT DEAD!_

_Can.ghosts.breath: oh, my, NOO! I didn't mean to say that…_

_Spanish.Goddess: what do you mean by your not dead?_

Suddenly the computer froze and a message came up saying that the webcam was on and Paulina could see him.

_Can.ghosts.breath: I mean what I said._

_Spanish.Goddess: but how could that be? Where ARE you?_

_Can.ghosts.breath: I'm in a tree, hiding. Anyway, I can't say anything more or… wow, that guy's amazing._

_Spanish.Goddess: who are you hiding from? Phantom? Where did you go?_

_Suddenly the laptop falls but gets caught in mid air. Paulina continues to look and wonder. On the screen she can see a ghost that is holding Danny Phantom by the throat. Danny Phantom has a very annoyed look on his face as the other chucks him around. A conversation can be heard. Paulina JUST hears it._

"_Vlad, I didn't say anything so get off my case!" Danny yelled at the other ghost._

"_Well, Daniel, don't you think you are going a bit far here? In two seconds that dumb girl could know your identity." The other ghost known as Vlad said to him._

"_Nah, if you do anything, I can do something to YOU! Hurry up and go, I'm busy, I have a problem because I accidentally signed my name on an email…" Danny told Vlad._

"_Did you send your dark girlfriend a love letter? How sweet! Oh, that look again, I'm off." Vlad said as he disappeared in a wisp of smoke._

_Danny ran back to the laptop and flew off into the sky. Paulina watched him fly onto a roof._

_Can.ghosts.breath: sorry bout that, Vlad is soo annoying._

_Spanish.Goddess: what IS he? What did he mean by me being dumb and a dark girlfriend?  
Can.ghosts.breath: listen Paulina, I really have to go sort something out, sometimes Vlad takes things too far, he is a halfa and he meant dark girlfriend as in a girl I like who wears a lot of black, bye._

_Spanish.Goddess: WHO? What's a halfa?_

_Can.ghosts.breath? Has signed out._

* * *

Sam was pacing around her room. _Was that really Danny? If it was, did he mean what he wrote? This is hard… it must've been an accident, maybe it was a joke. _Sam had very big feelings for Danny and had always hoped that he returned them. But, what if it was just a joke.

Suddenly the room got colder and Sam looked at her open window. It didn't look windy in there but she was cold. _Maybe I'm just feeling things that aren't here. _Suddenly a figure appeared in front of her.

"BEWARE!" yelled the ghost.

The next thing that happened was quite surprising. The box ghost bent down on one knee and got out a box.

"Samantha Manson, will you marry me?" asked the box ghost.

"Is this play jokes on Sam week or something?" Sam asked no one in particular.

Suddenly the room got colder and she saw the box ghost get sucked up by something. The Fenton thermos. Sam turned around to see Danny floating in the air, shaking up the thermos. She didn't know how to act around him anymore. He looked pretty nervous but flew up to Sam anyway.

"Listen, Sam, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, I just needed to tell someone who I trusted. But it is true, I love you, even if you don't love me." Danny told her, bravely.

Sam lost all her worried feelings and threw her arms around Danny. She felt her lips touch Danny's and they shared their first real kiss. It lasted for a while, Danny joined in.

"Danny, I love you too." Sam told him.

He smiled and he picked her up.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"You'll see." Danny replied.

Sam looked over the town. She saw that the sun was about to set. She saw some trees and then saw a hill. It had no trees on it and it looked very green. They landed on the hill and watched the sunset.

"Oh Danny, it's beautiful." Sam sighed.

"Just like you." He chuckled.

Sam giggled and Danny put his arm around Sam. It was truly the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. They stood up and Danny kissed Sam before they left. They didn't notice a flash of light as they were about to fly away.

* * *

The next morning Danny and Sam both looked at the newspaper and were totally shocked; on the cover was Danny Phantom and Sam kissing. Danny went online and saw that Sam wasn't online but someone else was.

_Spanish.Goddess: hey, so is she the girl Vlad was talking about?_

_Can.ghosts.breath: yeah, I guess…who the hell took that photo anyway? What a nerve? I could break him with one hand, but I wouldn't._

_Spanish.Goddess: who cares? I call her freak and a loser at school but deep inside I know she is a good girl, she will make you very happy._

_Can.ghosts.breath: I know, thank you Paulina, I'm going offline now, and have fun, bye!_

_Spanish.Goddess: bye, you have fun with Sam too :) _

_Can.ghosts.breath? Is now offline._

Danny was shocked at what Paulina said. Maybe everyone has a heart? Nah, she was probably trying not to show how upset she really was. Danny collapsed on his bed and was thinking about how Sam reacted to the newspaper article. He didn't care that everyone knew he love Sam Manson, he didn't care that people called him a loser, he knew Sam would always be there for him…

**The End.**

**

* * *

WAHOO! I COMPLETED THIS! I really wanted to make it long but I couldn't make it too long, its too hard… hope you enjoyed this story, that's one done, now I have to write about 15 more that I have in a book of stories I want to write… maybe more than 15… I don't know. Anyway, Read and Review, love Kirst…**


	2. Can She Keep A Secret?

**Alright, after a few requests, I decided to add another chapter but I won't add another chapter… unless I get requests… anyway, I didn't know exactly what to put in this chapter but soon I decided on it and finished writing chapter 2 of my other story and got onto this one. Well, I hope you like this other chapter because it took a lot out of me. ENJOY! Read and Review! Love Kirst…**

**Disclaimer: want it in English? Alright, I do not own Danny Phantom… haha, NA NA I DON'T OWN IT HE HE HO HO HA HA!**

**

* * *

Can She Keep A Secret?**

Sam was lying down on her bed, hoping her parents wouldn't read the newspaper. Suddenly, a knock was heard on her bedroom door. She sighed and sat up on her bed.

"Come in." she called out to the person at her door.

Her mother walked into Sam's dark bedroom and Sam noticed the folded up paper in her hands. Sam's mom didn't look too happy as she held up the paper to show Sam the picture. Sam didn't know what to tell her mother.

"What were you THINKING?" Sam's mother asked her.

"I don't know… I wasn't thinking." Sam lied to her.

The truth was that she was thinking, she was thinking about Danny and how good he is at kissing. That kiss that was printed on the front of every newspaper in town was the best kiss Sam had ever experienced.

"Well, please don't get involved with this ghost, he is trouble and we don't want him to hurt you." Sam's mother told her.

"Mom, I can take care of myself, I won't get hurt. I'm going to Danny's house to tell Jazz something." Sam said as she left the room.

Sam's mother sighed and walked out behind her daughter. She turned right and headed for her own bedroom. Sam ran out the front door and slammed it shut. She ran behind houses to avoid the people who were hanging around the streets, looking for Danny or her.

* * *

Danny's ghost sense went off and he peered out his bedroom window. A crowd was in a huge circle, looking in at something. That something was a ghost and not any ghost, it was Walker. Danny sighed and moved away from the window to make sure that he was out of sight. He transformed in his bathroom and flew invisibly down behind Walker and listened to what he was saying.

"Just wait people of Amity Park, he shall be here soon." Walker said.

"Mind if I crash your party?" asked Danny as he appeared next to Walker.

"Well well, if it isn't that ghost child who escaped my prison, where YOU belong, IN THE GHOST ZONE!" walker yelled at Danny.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, I don't belong anywhere. I will go where I want, when I want. What do you want anyway?" Danny asked.

"Well, I want to ruin your life again, it is SOO much fun!" walker told him.

Danny rolled his eyes and sucked walker into his thermos. He turned to fly off when he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see a few news reporters shoving microphones in his ghostly face.

"Danny Phantom! Danny Phantom! Is it true love?" one reporter shouted.

"Danny Phantom! Smile for the camera!" another shouted.

Danny sighed and turned invisible. He was glad that he was a ghost; he could get away from people who really annoyed him. Danny needed some quiet and decided to go to his hiding spot where no one had ever found him. He flew invisibly into his house, grabbed his laptop and flew into a tree.

* * *

Sam saw a crowd gathering around something. She guessed it was Danny and looked in to see that they were staring at nothing. _Maybe it WAS Danny._ Sam sighed and turned to walk away.

"MS. MANSON!" cried out a million reporters.

Sam turned around to see that everyone had noticed her and tried to make a run for it but was swallowed up by the crowd.

"Sometimes I wish I could go invisible like Danny." Sam said to herself.

"Who? Danny Phantom? Smile for the camera sweetie! Is it true love?" a female reporter asked.

"Yeah, I'm talking bout Danny Phantom." Sam rolled her eyes and ran from the crowd.

She didn't know where she was going but she knew that she had to get out of there. The first place she headed was Tucker's. She banged on his door and looked behind her to see no news vans or people. Tucker opened the door and Sam ran in and slammed the door behind her.

"Sam?" Tucker asked, confused.

"News… vans… need… to… live…" Sam panted.

Tucker grinned and remembered the picture on the front of the paper.

"You and Danny got together, didn't you?" Tucker asked.

Sam sighed.

"Yes Tucker, we got together, happy?" Sam asked.

"yes." Tucker laughed.

* * *

Danny opened his laptop and signed on using his normal account. He saw that Paulina was online. He decided to talk to her, so he went to click on her name but was too slow; Paulina had beaten him to it.

_Spanish.Goddess: hey! Nice photo! What's up? You still didn't answer my question…_

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: really? It is soo annoying how people keep asking me questions, I hope they don't find me. I'm hiding from people in case you didn't know, what question?_

_Spanish.Goddess: well, I asked you what a halfa is and you signed off._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: oh, THAT question… well, I guess I could tell you, just try not to tell anyone else. Well, a halfa is a half ghost and half human creature and there are only two in the world, Vlad and I._

_Spanish.Goddess: wow, can I know who you are?_

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: NO!_

_Spanish.Goddess: I guess you do deserve a little bit of privacy. Man, Fenton is going to be mad at you._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: … why?  
Spanish.Goddess: because he likes Sam._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath:O! N… he has to… get over it… listen Paulina, I have to go now._

_Spanish.Goddess: alright then, have fun, bye!_

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: you too, bye!_

_Can.Ghosts.Breath is now offline._

Danny sighed.

"That was close." Danny said to himself.

He flew back to his house and changed back into Danny Fenton in his bathroom. It was best if he lay low for the next few days, unless he really had to go ghost. But it would be bad because he could only kiss Sam or hug her in ghost mode. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_

* * *

Danny saw Sam and Tucker, standing outside the school, looking his way._

"Hey Danny!" Tucker greeted him.

"hey." Sam said.

"Hey guys." Danny greeted them with a fake smile.

"Are you annoyed too?" Sam asked.

"I mean SERIOUSLY! They wont stop following me!" Danny told his friends as they walked into the school.

"Tell me about it. Just because I kiss a ghost… wait… that means I can't be your girlfriend when you are human!" Sam finally figured out.

"That's what I'm complaining about." Danny complained.

Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan walked up to Danny, Sam and Tucker.

"Hey Fentoad, you upset?" dash asked.

"No, why would I be?" Danny asked.

"Because your girlfriend kissed a ghost." dash laughed.

"First of all, she isn't my girlfriend and second, she can do whatever she wants." Danny said as he walked off.

"Oooo!" Paulina called after him.

Danny caught up with Sam and Tucker who were getting things out of their lockers.

"I get it enough when I'm fighting ghosts but now, at school too?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"Well, at least they don't follow you around ALL day." Sam said.

"Yeah, aren't your parents mad?" Danny asked Sam as they walked to their homeroom class.

"Nah, they are glad I finally got a boyfriend." Sam told them.

They walked into the classroom and Mr. Lancer came into the classroom as the bell went.

"Settle down!" Mr. Lancer told them.

The kids that had gotten to class in time became silent and the rest of the kids walked into the classroom.

"Now, I know I am not your teacher for this period but today is different…" Mr. Lancer started to say.

Danny looked out the window and saw his breath exit his mouth. He blinked and looked at the sight in front of him. Skulker was outside the window and was waving his arms around, obviously trying to get Danny's attention. When Danny didn't respond Skulker hit his head and disappeared.

"MR. FENTON! What ARE you looking at?" Mr. Lancer asked him.

"There was a ghost outside, waving his arms around." Danny told Mr. Lancer the truth.

Suddenly Skulker appeared in front of Danny and everyone looked at Danny who had been telling the truth.

"I tried to get your attention whelp but you didn't get up and walk over to me so I HAD to come to you." Skulker complained.

"I didn't want to go near YOU!" Danny told him.

"So, are they annoying you yet? You can't do anything without them watching your only move." Skulker taunted him.

"Well, at least I'm not a failure like you." Danny said to Skulker.

"Well, since you aren't going to do anything, I'm going to put your pelt on my wall FINALLY!" Skulker shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sam, get your boyfriend!" Paulina yelled at her.

"No!" Sam was being stubborn.

Skulker smiled; his plan was going well. Danny wouldn't do anything in front of his peers so Skulker would kill him right then and there. Skulker looked at Danny who was yawning.

"Why are you yawning?" Skulker asked him, everyone could hear their conversation and listened.

"Because you are boring me." Danny told him.

"I am much stronger than you are and I can crush you… well, I can right now but if you fight back then… I don't want to go there." Skulker said.

"You are smaller than me, I can crush YOU!" Danny said to him.

"But I have my suit." Skulker told him.

"Not anymore." Danny smirked.

He kicked skulkers stomach and the suit fell apart.

"Pretty cheap too." Danny said.

He reached into the head and pulled out a small blob.

"Hmm, I COULD torture you but… I don't want to." Danny said to Skulker.

Everyone was shocked that Danny knew all this and wasn't even scared. Danny held Skulker with one hand and searched through his bag with the other. He pulled out a Thermos and sucked Skulker inside. He put the cap on and put the Thermos away.

"Hey, that's the same Thermos Danny Phantom has!" someone from the back squealed.

"He stole it off my parents; they make me take this to school." Danny sighed.

The bell rang, signalling it was time for their next class.

* * *

It was lunch time and Sam, Tucker and Danny were eating their lunch. Sam, being ultra-recyclo vegetarian ate a salad while Tucker and Danny ate a burger and chips. A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth and he swallowed his burger.

Danny looked around outside and rolled his eyes when he saw Technus, looking at an electronics store that was near the school.

"Guys, I have to go, Technus." Danny told them.

"Don't you dare pay me a visit or I will kill you." Sam warned.

"Don't worry, I have to be quick anyway, the crowd may gather." Danny told her before he rushed off.

Danny ran outside and into a close alley. A blue ring appeared around his waist and split in two. The top one travelled up while the bottom travelled down, turning him into Danny Phantom. Danny flew off to fight Technus, unaware of the two eyes that were watching him.

Danny kicked Technus from the back and knocked him into the cafeteria doors. He went inside the cafeteria and Danny sighed, now he was going to have to go inside. Danny didn't waste any time and followed Technus into the cafeteria.

He noticed that Technus was sitting with Sam and Tucker, pretending to be human and hoping that Danny wouldn't notice that he was actually a ghost. Danny wasn't THAT stupid.

He flew up to Technus and sent an energy beam at Technus, knocking him into the wall. Everyone watched the fight and noticed that Danny Phantom and Sam didn't say a word, she didn't even care that he was there.

Danny sucked Technus into his Thermos and disappeared without kissing Sam or even saying goodbye. Everyone found it pretty weird, they were meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend, weren't they?

* * *

Danny walked into the house and went straight into his room. He opened up his laptop and signed in. he noticed that he had 106 emails, partly because he hadn't checked them that day. Someone started to talk to him. Danny noticed that it was a three-way chat.

_Spanish.Goddess: now, I have noticed that you two were online so I need to tell you something._

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: umm, why are you talking to me and why should I listen to you?_

_Spanish.Goddess: because I have something to tell you that is about your boyfriend that you know and you don't know I know._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: what? _

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: what?_

_Spanish.Goddess: I thought you weren't here!_

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: I'm here, I just don't feel like talking._

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: of COURSE you don't._

_Spanish.Goddess: are you two having a fight or something? You didn't talk to each other one time at lunch._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: are we… having a fight? Ha ha!_

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: she thinks we are having a fight!_

_Spanish.Goddess: anyway, I have to tell you something._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: oh, damn it! Listen, it's the Box Ghost, I will be back in a minute._

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: you don't even need a minute, you never do._

_Spanish.Goddess: who is the Box Ghost?_

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: pathetic ghost who is obsessed with boxes… oh, he also proposed to me…now whenever we see each other it is really awkward. Also, he is angrier at Danny now, HA! But he couldn't harm Danny._

_Spanish.Goddess: did you know your boyfriend is a halfa?_

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: … you KNOW?_

_Spanish.Goddess: settle, he told me._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: sorry I took so long, I decided to get something to eat._

_Spanish.Goddess: anyway, as I was telling you, I have something to tell you._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: well, what is it?_

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: yeah, what is it?_

_Spanish.Goddess: I know that you are Danny Fenton._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: …………………………………_

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: WHAT? HOW?_

_Spanish.Goddess: well, you are always disappearing and I always guessed you two would end up together and I saw him, I was following him to see if my theory was right._

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: where?_

_Spanish.Goddess: in an alley at lunch._

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: you HAVE to promise not to tell ANYONE!_

_Spanish.Goddess: don't worry, I haven't told anyone that Danny is a halfa, I won't tell anyone._

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death: you better not tell anyone, Danny could squash you._

_Spanish.Goddess: I won't. So THAT'S why that ghost came and started talking to you and then you just yawned and told him that he was boring you and then you destroyed his suit, grabbed him and sucked him into the exact same Thermos Danny Phantom has, because YOU are Danny Phantom!_

_Can.Ghosts.Breath: damn, dinner, already! Listen, don't tell anyone, only Sam, Tucker, Jazz and you know, bye…_

_Can.Ghosts.Breath? Is now offline._

_Darkness.Is.Life.And.Life.Is.Death has left the conversation._

Danny went downstairs and began to eat his dinner.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker had discussed the conversation that took place last night and Tucker wasn't sure that Paulina could keep a secret either. When they past Paulina she winked at Danny and Sam and walked up to them.

"So, are you still whining about your girlfriend and Phantom?" Paulina asked.

"Umm, she's not my girlfriend and I was never whining." Danny played along.

"Why don't you just admit you have feelings for her?" Paulina asked.

"Because I DON'T have feelings for her; she is my best friend, no more." Danny told her.

She winked and started to laugh and walked off. Danny put some things in his locker and saw a note in it. He pulled it out and unfolded it, reading what it said in his head. Sam also read the note.

_Dear Danny, _

_I promise I won't tell, settle down…_

_Paulina…_

Danny looked up and smiled, Paulina wasn't all bad…

**Ok, now that's THE END.****

* * *

Alright, how did you like the 2nd chapter? It took forever for me to write, I couldn't think of anything and was pretty bored with this story but I completed it… hope you like the story, Read and Review, Love Kirst…**


End file.
